Alexa-Michelle Friendship
The friendship between Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter and Michelle Accette began in or before the second season of Degrassi Junior High. Friendship History Degrassi Junior High Season 1 In It's Late, Voula Grivogiannis showed Alexa and Michelle photos of her newborn nephew, Alexander Gregory. Degrassi Junior High Season 2 In Stage Fright, Alexa and Michelle are in the hall together when Joey Jeremiah sneaks up behind Michelle to scare her. Alexa tells her to stand up for herself, but Michelle says that she is much too shy. In class, Mr. Raditch announces that Michelle will deliver her speech the next week, and Joey continues to make fun of her by making squeaking noises. Michelle wants to get out of having to deliver her speech, Alexa tells her it's only three minutes, but Michelle thinks it's three minutes too long. While the play auditions are being held in the gym, Michelle is talking to Alexa, still trying to figure out a way to get out of having to deliver her speech. Her efforts are unsuccessful. The next day, she delivers a very well received speech about the difficulties that she faces as a shy person. Degrassi Junior High Season 3 In Loves Me, Loves Me Not, Alexa and Michelle were in the cafeteria when Alexa said that she was really looking forward to the dance that Friday and that she planned to dance with every cute guy there. When Michelle pointed out that Simon became jealous when she did that, Alexa replied, "I don't care. Simon's boring. We might split up." The two girls sat down and Alexa told Michelle that her mother had bought her a new sexy dress which made her breasts look big. As she smiled, she said that she hoped that the boys did not try to look down it as she hated when they did that. However, Michelle was not listening as she was too busy staring at B.L.T. Thomas who was sitting several tables away. Alexa realized that Michelle had feelings for him and said that she had great taste. Michelle lamented, "I don't know what to say to him. Alexa, I'm not like you. I'm shy." Alexa suggested that she coach her best friend. Michelle did not think that it was a good idea but Alexa assured her that she knew all about boys. After Math class the next day, Alexa asked B.L.T. if he wanted to join herself, Michelle and Simon for lunch in the park in spite of the fact that Michelle did not think that that was a good idea either. He gladly accepted. A confused Simon asked, "We're having lunch in the park?" while an irritated Alexa responded that they were. After she had finished eating, Alexa asked the other three if they had seen any good films lately. B.L.T. said that he thought that Teen Academy IV was fabulous and Alexa agreed. When Simon began to say that he did not really like it, Alexa snapped at him to finish his lunch. She then asked Michelle what she had thought of it and Michelle admitted that she did not like it very much. As Alexa and B.L.T. began to discuss their favorite moments from the film, Michelle began to worry that the two of them were getting on too well and Alexa was overshadowing her. When Simon attempted to interject, Alexa irritably told him to get to the point. Michelle then said that they should start making their way back to Degrassi so they would not be late. However, Alexa and B.L.T. walked in front of Simon and Michelle and continued their easy conversation. They both loved the horror film High School Massacre and, when B.L.T. pointed out that they were making Teen Academy V, Alexa suggested that the two of them go and see it together. Both Michelle and Simon became even more worried. When leaving Math class again on Friday, Alexa and Simon looked at each other without saying anything before he left. When Michelle asked Alexa if she was waiting for B.L.T., Alexa replied, "Maybe" in a tone of an excited tone of voice. Michelle then thanked her for all of her help, attempting to get rid of her. Alexa replied that she did not think that Michelle and B.L.T. were suited to each other. Her offended best friend asked how she knew this and Alexa pointed out that she could not even talk to him. Michelle said that Alexa knew that she liked B.L.T. but Alexa responded, "Michelle, don't take it so seriously. Boys are like buses: if you miss one, another one will come along in a few minutes!" As an annoyed Michelle left, an oblivious Alexa cheerfully told her that she would see her at the dance. Michelle said that she was not going to the "dumb dance." When B.L.T. exited the classroom, Alexa began to excitedly discuss the dance with him. Outside of Degrassi, Simon offered to walk Michelle home as they lived in the same direction. He said that he was not going to wait for Alexa as she was clearly busy. He then asked Michelle if she could do him a favor as he had an idea on how to make the dance considerably more fun. That night at the dance, Alexa began stroking B.L.T.'s muscles and asked him if he worked out. He told her that he did so almost everyday. Michelle and Simon then walked over to them with their arms around each other. Michelle said, "Hi Alexa. Waiting for a bus?" before she and Simon entered the gym and began dancing. An angry Alexa told B.L.T. that she wanted to dance. He said that he was fine and she repeated that she would like to dance. When B.L.T. pointed out that he had not finished his drink, Alexa irritably commented, "I said dance!" and dragged him onto the dance floor. In Star-Crossed, Alexa had come to regret her decision to break up with Simon as she missed him and she and B.L.T. did not have as much in common as she thought. As they were boarding the bus to Borden High School, Michelle walked away when she saw Alexa approaching. Alexa then told Simon that her mother had made baklava the previous night and, as it was his favorite, she invited him over to her house. However, he turned down the offer, which disappointed Alexa. At the charity Bowl-a-thon the following Saturday, Alexa was worried by the fact that Michelle and Simon were getting on very well and worried that they were dating. She said that she wanted him back but Michelle told her that Simon did not belong to anyone and that the two of them were just friends. Alexa wondered why he would not talk to her as she had tried everything. When Michelle asked her if she had tried apologizing, Alexa asked what for. Michelle replied, "For treating him like dirt. He was really hurt when you started flirting with B.L.T." Alexa said that she did not mean to hurt anyone. She then realized that she owed her best friend an apology as well and Michelle forgave her. Shortly afterwards, Simon and Alexa resumed their relationship while B.L.T. offered to walk Michelle home. Degrassi High Season 1 In A New Start (1), Alexa hugged Michelle on their first day at Degrassi High School in September 1989. In A New Start (2), Alexa told Michelle that she was worried that she was going to lose Simon as many older girls were flirting with him. In Just Friends, they both attended Erica and Heather Farrell's party. Degrassi High Season 2 On the first day of Grade 11 in Bad Blood (1), Alexa excitedly greeted Michelle, who had been away visiting her mother Mrs. Accette for a month. The two girls hugged and said that they missed each other. Although Michelle said that her trip was boring, Alexa nevertheless wanted to hear all about it. When they entered their homeroom several minutes later, Lucy Fernandez told them that L.D. Delacorte's leukemia had gone into remission and she and her father had bought a boat and were sailing around the islands. At the end of the school day, Michelle asked B.L.T., Alexa and Simon if they wanted to go for pizza or something. Alexa agreed but asked whether Michelle had to work. Her best friend happily told her that she did not start back until Thursday. However, B.L.T. said that he and Simon had football tryouts as the first game was in two weeks' time. Alexa teased Simon by saying that she and Michelle would go for coffee and discuss interesting things like clothes and men. After she kissed B.L.T. goodbye, Michelle asked him if he would call her that night. He hesitated before saying, "Yeah, sure" and Michelle began to suspect that something was wrong. Two weeks later after Alexa had learned of B.L.T. and Michelle's breakup in Bad Blood (2), she was in the library looking for a book when she overheard Cindy and her friend discussing the fact that B.L.T. had finally broken up with Michelle after he had been dating her for four weeks. Cindy told her friend that Michelle had apparently "cried like Niagara Falls" and claimed that she felt sorry for her "but not too sorry." They did not notice Alexa, who immediately left to tell Michelle. Her best friend was doing homework in the cafeteria when Alexa sat down opposite her. Michelle said "hi" but realized that there was something wrong. Alexa told her twice that she did not want to know before saying that she had a right to know. Referring to B.L.T. as a "slug, a big slug," she said that he had another girlfriend and repeated the conversation that she had overheard. Michelle was furious and confronted B.L.T., who was sitting several tables away with Simon. She accused him of lying to her but he claimed that he did not know what he was talking about. She then told him that she knew all about Cindy. B.L.T. defended his actions by saying that he was trying to be nice but Michelle yelled, "Nice? You call that nice? Four weeks you've been going out with her!" When he said that he was trying to spare her feelings, she sarcastically replied, "Because I cry like Niagara Falls?" He tried to explain further but she called him a pig and a liar before throwing his milk all over him, to the amusement of everyone else in the cafeteria, and storming out. In Loyalties, Alexa was passing by when she noticed Michelle looking out the window at B.L.T. She sympathized with her best friend over the break up but Michelle claimed that he was the best thing that could have happened. When they saw Cindy walk over to B.L.T., Michelle claimed that she felt sorry for him as "Bambi" did not look too bright. However, Alexa claimed that she was alright. When a confused Michelle asked whether she had spoken to her, Alexa defensively said that it was hard not to talk to her as B.L.T. and Simon were best friends. She then told Michelle that she had to go as Simon was waiting for her. Michelle commented that she had finally gotten a couple of days off work and asked whether Alexa wanted to do something that night. However, to Michelle's disappointment, Alexa revealed that she and Simon were going to a film after the football game. She then invited Michelle to come with them to the cinema, where they would be seeing Return to Sender. Michelle commented that it was supposed to be good and suggested that they come to her apartment beforehand as it was playing nearby. After Alexa left, Michelle looked at B.L.T. and Cindy wistfully. Shortly afterwards, Simon asked Alexa if Michelle had to come with them as she had been out with them "like a gazillion times" since breaking up with B.L.T. and she was "such a downer." Alexa pointed out that she would be a downer too if Simon cheated on her. After some prompting, he denied that he would ever do so. B.L.T. and Cindy then approached them. Cindy said that her uncle had four free tickets to the Savages' concert that night and he was giving the tickets to them. B.L.T. told them to be at his house at seven and not to be late. Alexa was excited until she realized that she had already made plans with Michelle. Simon claimed that Michelle would understand as she loved the Savages but Alexa said that that was not the point since she could hardly tell Michelle that they were going out with B.L.T. and Cindy instead. That night, Alexa phoned her best friend and claimed that her aunt Helen had invited them to dinner, suggesting that they go to a film the next night if Michelle was free. The next day, Alexa and Simon were excitedly discussing the concert. Alexa said that it was the best concert that she had ever been to while Simon commented that he loved it when they smashed their guitars on stage and when the lead singer dove into the crowd. Michelle approached them and asked if they were still on for the film that night. Alexa said, "Sure" but Simon claimed that he was kinda broke after the previous night. His girlfriend coughed to get him to shut up but he continued speaking, telling Michelle that he had spent $10 on food and $15 on the Savages T-Shirt that he was wearing. Michelle realized that they had both attended the concert the previous night. In an annoyed tone of voice, she told Alexa that she should have just told her that she did not want to go out with her. Alexa said that it was not like that but Simon, once again putting his foot in his mouth, said that that they were going to go with her but Cindy's uncle got them free tickets. A very hurt Michelle was shocked that they had gone to the concert with B.L.T. and Cindy, saying to Alexa that she thought that they were friends. Alexa said that they were friends and she had not told her the truth as she did not want to hurt her. Michelle replied, "So you lied. That's logical. I don't care what you do. Go and play with Bambi or whatever her name is." Alexa retorted that she was not the only person in the world and that she had a life too. However, Michelle countered by saying that she did never did anything without Simon. When Alexa said that they would not go to the cinema with her again, Michelle replied, "I don't care. Do what you want. I don't need traitors for boyfriends or best friends" before storming off. On her date with Archie Simpson later that night, Michelle referred to Alexa as a "jerk." Several weeks later in Body Politics, an apprehensive Alexa was waiting for Michelle outside Degrassi. When Michelle approached, they exchanged awkward greetings. Alexa then said that she was wondering if Michelle wanted to go out like old times, just the two of them. Michelle hesitated before smiling and telling Alexa that she had Tuesday evening off. Clearly disappointed, Alexa revealed that Simon had invited her over for dinner and she could not ask him to rearrange it. Michelle was very annoyed by this and replied, "Why did you even bother asking? Go marry him or something!" Her former best friend was crestfallen that they had not been able to settle their differences. On their way to school the next day, Simon told Alexa that he and B.L.T. were thinking about renting a limousine to take the three of them and Cindy to the semi-formal. Michelle then walked past and Alexa said "hi" but she ignored her, to Alexa's disappointment. Alexa asked Simon if he remembered when it was two of them, B.L.T. and Michelle. Simon responded, "Sure. Now it's us, B.L.T. and Cindy." As she entered Degrassi, Michelle glared at Alexa, who then admitted to Simon that she missed her as they used to be best friends. The following day, Alexa nervously approached Michelle at her locker. After Michelle told her to go away, Alexa said that she would if that was that she wanted but invited her to come over to her house on Tuesday if she was still free. Michelle asked about Simon and Alexa replied that she could go out with him any time and, in any event, he did not own her. Alexa then said, "You and me haven't had a good gossip in a long time...I miss that." Michelle smiled and admitted that she felt the same way. The two girls apologized to each other and then hugged. They said, "It was my fault!" simultaneously before Michelle commented that she should not have treated Alexa in the way that she did. Rival Relationships *Alexa-B.L.T. Relationship Quotes *Alexa: "My mother says men can't deal with their emotions." Michelle: "My father doesn't have emotions." - Breaking Up is Hard to Do Trivia *Michelle was one month older than Alexa. *They both dated B.L.T. Thomas. *They were both friends with Lucy Fernandez, Erica Farrell, Heather Farrell and L.D. Delacorte. *They often hung out and went on double dates with B.L.T. and Simon Dexter. *Michelle was good friends with Alexa's boyfriend Simon while Alexa considered Michelle's ex-boyfriend B.L.T. to be one of her best friends. *Alexa was the person who told Michelle that B.L.T. cheated on her with Cindy. *Michelle didn't attend Alexa and Simon's wedding on October 19, 1992. *They both graduated in the Class of 1992. *They both made their first appearances in Kiss Me, Steph. *They are both big fans of the Savages. *Michelle's ex-boyfriend B.L.T., who also dated Alexa, was best friends with Alexa's boyfriend and eventual husband Simon. *While Alexa liked the film Teen Academy IV, Michelle did not. *Although Michelle was shy, Alexa was very outgoing. *They both appeared as background characters in the first season of Degrassi Junior High before receiving names and their first storylines in the second season. Alexa and Michelle became more important characters in the third season of the series and Degrassi High. *They both had boyfriends of whom their parents disapproved because of their backgrounds: Alexa's parents disapproved of Simon because he wasn't Greek and Michelle's parents disapproved of B.L.T. because he was black. *While Alexa was pro-choice, Michelle was pro-life. Gallery 6teen1.11.jpg 6teen1.28.jpg 6teen1.30.jpg 6teen1.33.jpg 6teen2.03.jpg 6teen2.04.jpg 6teen2.12.jpg tac_6.png tac_7.png tac_8.png Alexamichelle.png Michelle3.png Michellealexa.png Michelleblt7.png BB1.09.jpg L07.jpg L17.jpg BP07.jpg BP29.jpg HSH04.jpg Mich.jpg PT1.18.jpg Old 15.png Alexa-michelle-snake.png Michelle-simon-alexa.png Alexa-michelle1.png Michelle-annoyed.png Alexa-michelle.png Michelle-happy.png LMLMN18.jpg 6teen1.12.jpg 6teen1.39.jpg Michelle-stagefright.png Michelle-joey.png Alexa-pissed.png Group.png Blt-simon.png Michelle-alexa.png Alexa-simon-michelle.png Alexa-michelle2.png Michelle-alexa2.png Girls2.png ANS1.20.jpg BUIHTD05.jpg BUIHTD04.jpg SC23.jpg B&W04.jpg Simon-alexa-michelle.png Alexa-michelle3.png B&W17.jpg Heather erica5.png Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Conflicts